


Многие знания - многие беды

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Psychological Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Их насторожила смерть Тарана. Затем мёртвым нашли Трарка. Он следующий, и даже не знает, почему.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knowing too much](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279219) by Krikr. 



> Бета - [Flying-Jib](http://flying-jib.diary.ru/)  
> Переведено на ЗФБ 2017 для команды Mass Effect.
> 
> Сохранено авторское выделение текста.

Их насторожила смерть Тарана. 

Его нашли сидящим на диване в собственном доме, будто бы спящим.  
С дырой в голове.  
Дырой, проделанной снайперской винтовкой «Вдова».  
Разбитое окно подтверждало _способ_ убийства.  
Гораздо важнее была _причина_.

Поскольку никто, кроме Аякса и Трарка, не был близко с ним знаком, именно у них полиция спросила, были ли у кого-нибудь причины убить Тарана.  
Им не было известно ни одной. 

Затем мёртвым нашли Трарка.  
Смутное подозрение в разуме Аякса превратилось в уверенность.

_Он следующий._

Так что он бросил работу, продал всё, что не мог унести с собой, и улетел с Иллиума так быстро, как только смог. 

Теперь, сидя в кресле корабля, идущего к Цитадели, он пересматривал запись последней счастливой ночи, проведённой им с друзьями.

На его глаза навернулись слёзы, стоило ему увидеть их перепалку о том, кто заплатит стриптизёрше.   
Он помнил, что заплатил сам.  
Он снова поставил ролик на паузу, приблизив лица друзей, желая запомнить их именно такими.  
Он закрыл глаза, едва не плача.  
На них с друзьями охотились, а _они даже не знали, почему_.

Медленно открыв глаза, он закрепил свой голо-экран, толком на него не глядя.  
Он пытался спланировать следующий этап своего бегства, но мыслей никаких не приходило, и… Погодите-ка.  
 _Почему стриптизёрша выглядит разозлённой?_  
Он аккуратно перезапустил видео, ища что угодно, чтобы отвлечься от действительности.

Вот он, взгляд, полный отвращения, злобы, и с небольшой примесью страха.  
Он вновь включил звук, желая узнать, что вывело азари из себя.  
— Взгляните на череп, у турианок такой же.  
— Ну не сказал бы, как по мне, она больше на саларианку смахивает.  
— Вы оба ошибаетесь, она похожа на человеческую женщину.  
— Стой-стой, ты думаешь, они манипулируют нашим мозгом, чтобы мы считали их привлекательными?  
Вот оно. Удивление, а затем злость.

Вот почему на них охотились?  
За это?!  
На Аякса нахлынуло отчаяние.  
По его следу шло всё правительство азари.  
Он был обречён.  
— Простите, сэр, но наш капитан желает вас видеть.  
Голос заставил его кое-что осознать.  
Он замер от страха.  
Он находился на корабле азари.

***

По-прежнему боясь шевельнуться, Аякс всё же смог ответить азари:   
— В самом деле? Должно быть, вы меня с кем-то перепутали, мисс, я не знаю вашего капитана.  
*Не показывай испуг*  
— Но мне приказали разыскать именно вас.  
Он повернул голову.  
*Она знает, что я знаю*  
— Но почему?  
— Мне кажется, это как-то связано с вашим билетом, сэр.  
— Но он оплачен, можете проверить.  
— Она желает вас видеть.  
Её тон стал жёстче.  
Аякс проиграл.  
Он поднялся и начал кричать:   
— Они убьют меня! Они убьют меня, потому что я знаю, что они нас контролируют! Помогите мне!  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие!  
Он ощутил, как игла проколола его кожу, и погрузился в глубокий сон.  
Последним, что он услышал, были слова стюардессы, обращённые к остальным пассажирам:  
— Не беспокойтесь, он в порядке. Думаю, это его первый сверхсветовой полёт, он запаниковал. Не волнуйтесь, я доставлю его к медсестре, она знает, что делать в подобных случаях.

Он проснулся, радуясь уже тому, что _смог_ проснуться снова.  
Даже если это что-то вроде загробной жизни.  
Он ощутил, что его запястья связаны.  
То есть, не загробная жизнь.  
Он открыл глаза и чуть не потерял сознание.  
Перед ним стояли пять азари.  
Ничего не говоря, одна из них подошла к нему и начала стягивать с себя одежду.  
 _«Значит, в качестве последнего желания я могу трахнуть азари.»_  
Полная тишина.  
 _«Что за херня? Зачем? Они собираются убить меня сексом? Я не говорю, что это плохой способ умереть, но я бы предпочёл вообще не умирать.»_  
Он знал, что слияние азари позволяло сотворить и что некоторые из них *творили* с его помощью.  
Сжигали всю нервную систему партнёра вплоть до мозга.

Он застыл, ощутив первое прикосновение пальцев к своей обнажённой груди.  
Они раздели его, пока он спал.  
Рука ласкала его торс, медленно, с вожделением. Даже с нежностью.  
Это чуть не заставило его панически заорать.   
_«ПРЕКРАТИ! ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО И ПРОСТО УБЕЙ МЕНЯ!»_  
Потому что он знал, что произойдёт, когда они закончат с ним  
Он знал, *что*, он знал, *как*, но о *когда* он знал лишь «скоро».  
И он сдался, поддался удовольствию чувствовать руку на своей груди и ещё одну на члене, как приговорённый поддаётся желанию вдохнуть дым своей последней сигареты.  
Но в каждом касании, в каждой ласке он ощущал, как Смерть играет с ним, как он сам в детстве играл с едой.   
Каждое прикосновение также приближало его к смерти.  
И он сдался, но вместе с возбуждением в нём росла и паника.

Он не обращал внимания на действия своего палача, пока не почувствовал, как она насадилась на него.  
Она сразу же начала двигаться.  
Лишь его тело получало наслаждение, разум же прекрасно осознавал, что произойдёт дальше.  
 _«Она поджарит мой мозг.»_  
В момент оргазма он ясно расслышал, как азари велела ему обнять вечность.  
Ему казалось, долгие годы он ощущал, как сгорают нервы в его теле, каждое нервное волокно.  
 _«Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ!»_   
Медленно, так медленно разрушение добралось до его мозга.  
Больше он не чувствовал биения своего сердца.  
Его руки и ноги давно онемели.  
Его лёгкие прекратили работать.  
Всё остановилось.

И, пока его убийца извинялась, у него мелькнула последняя мысль.   
_«Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ!»_


End file.
